Loki's Asgard
by AbigailStark
Summary: The final in the Abigail Stark trilogy. Months after leaving Midgard, Loki comes back for Abby. Odin has passed away, and the throne belongs to Loki. However, he needs his queen. The crown is a big weight to bear for each of them, and danger lurks around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Three Months After Age of Disaster

I was sitting in conference room B, dad had brought in some guy to talk to all of us today. My mind was drifting: I was actually not even in this world anymore. I dreamt of Asgard, the way Loki had described it to me. I wanted to see if for real: the golden towers and reflecting waters. I missed him. He and Thor had been gone for a few months, and I haven't heard from him. I tried to distract myself, I even went on a few dates with an intern here, but Loki never went away.

The man droned on with his speech, then suddenly my fuzzy daydream became crystal clear. Loki appeared, his green eyes bright.

"Abigail." His voice was clear in my ears as if he was next to me.

"Loki?" I gasped.

He grins at me. "Hello my dear."

"What... what are you doing here?"

A laugh spills from his lips. "I'm not there darling. I'm in Asgard."

"But how are you..."

"I've missed you." He says blatantly. Then he grows serious. "I need you."

"What?" I gasp again.

"Odin has passed, and I must take the throne. I need you to rule by my side."

"What?" Once again, I cannot contain a gasp.

And again he laughs. "Abigail, my dear, has your vocabulary been lost?"

I can't help but smile. "I'm sorry, it's not everyday I'm asked to be a queen."

"Will you darling? I can't lead the right way without you." My heart flutters as he looked at me. I hadn't realized just how much I missed him, the pain was tremendous.

"Loki," I speak softly. "I told you before, I can't just leave."

His face changes. "But why not?"

I can feel his pain. "My dad. I'm taking over the company soon."

He looks down and my heart breaks. "Abigail. Please?" He says in soft tone and when he lifts his eyes to mind, I can tell they are brimming with tears. "Without you..." He shakes his head, his dark hair wavy around him. "I've been miserable."

I swallow and reach out as though to touch him. "I know. I've missed you more than I can explain."

He reaches out his hand and wraps it around mine. A gasp escapes my lips as I feel his skin on mine. I look at him, bewildered. A sneaky smile plays on his lips. "I can give you everything." He steps back and motions for me to look down. I study the beautiful green and gold dress I am adorned in. This dress would be hard for me to explain to dad.

I move towards Loki. "I don't need anything." The dress forms back into my red skirt, black and white jacket with black heels. "I just need you."

His face forms a soft smile. "That I can definitely do." He caresses my face. Then he takes my left hand in both of his, and onto my ring finger, he slips a beautiful ring. I can't contain another gasp. I flick my eyes up to him and he is still smiling. "Will you join me?"

I grin slightly before looking down at our hands—the ring was blinding. "I would have to tell my father first."

"Of course." Loki takes a step back and my vision begins to go fuzzy. "I'll come back for you." His voice drifts as I enter conference room B again.

From down the table, my dad is studying me. I glance down at my left hand and gasp, rather loudly—the ring was still there. The boring speaker stops and the rest of the room turns to me. I can feel my face go red.

Dad coughs. "Will you excuse Abigail and I? You can continue." He stands and curtly motions for me to follow him. Quickly I pushed away from the table and hustled out of the room, all of them staring after us.

In the empty hallway, dad waits for me. He is eying me suspiciously. "What was that about Abby? You seemed to be totally gone for ten minutes. You have to at least look like you're paying attention if you're ever going to take my job." He grins that Tony Stark smile.

I look down and carefully turn my ring over. "Maybe I shouldn't take over your job."

"What?" I can hear the surprise in his voice. "Abby? Look at me. What's going on?" I glance up at him and can see he doesn't understand why I'm saying this. "You've been excited for this for months, what changed your mind?"

"Loki..."I starts, but he quickly cuts me off.

"Abby," He shakes his head. "He's been gone for months and I know that's hard for you, but you can't use him as an excuse. He's not coming back."

"No dad." I say with a smile. "He's not. But he asked me to come to Asgard."

"What? When..." He stops suddenly. "He asked you just now didn't you? that's where you were." He looks down at my hand and holds it up. The ring, he makes visible. He doesn't even change his expression. "He asked you to marry him?" Dad asks monotonically.

I shake my head. "Not directly, but he did ask me to Asgard to be the queen. His queen."

Dad looks down. "And you're going to go aren't you?" There is pain in his words.

"I love him dad." I say simply, but I can't help but get choked up. Dad looks at me, so

vulnerable. Known to the world as a millionare and genius, however, to me he's a father who was robbed sixteen-years with his daughter. The idea of losing me so quickly kills him, and I would be lying if it didn't do the same to me. I can't hold back the tears.

As I cry, dad wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry Abs, I never meant to hurt you. This is just all so sudden."

"No, I know dad." I wipe my eyes and we look at each other. "I want to be here with you,

but I want to be with him too."

His lips form a sad smile. "It's selfish of me to ask you to stay. If Pepper had to move, I would go anywhere. I can't ask you to not do the same. But," Out comes the dad voice. "If he hurts you, I will rip him apart—or let Banner do it."

I can't suppress a laugh. dad still doesn't fully trust Loki, and I guess I can't blame him. "I

would expect nothing less."

With a chuckle, he kisses my forehead and he throws an arm over my shoulder. He leads us in the opposite direction of conference room B. "Dad?" I question out of confusion.

"Did you really want to go back in there? That guy was duller than Cap." I smirk. "I thought

custard was a better idea. What do you think?" He flashes his million dollar smile at me.

"Sounds great dad." I say happily and allow myself to enjoy his warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I lay in bed contemplating the magnitude of my decision. Going with Loki meant leaving my family: Dad, Pepper, Bruce, Happy, Rhodes. I would be giving up the opportunity to take over Stark Industries. But what would I gain? Loki. there were numerous other things I would receive, but none of that mattered. I would have...

Him. In the middle of my room, Loki appeared. He was dressed in a simple pair of black dress pants, a white button down and gold tie. A smile played on his lips when he saw me. I threw back the comforter back and ran to him. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I threw mine around his neck.

"Abigail." He sighed into my hair before he pulled me back, long enough to place a kiss softly on my lips.

"You're actually here." I say, grinning like a fool.

He laughs and sets me on the ground. "I came to hear your response to my offer." He wraps a hand around mine. "Have you made your decision?" Those deep green pools look at me hopefully.

"Yes, I have." I say solemnly. His expression immediately drops. The pain he feels is completely readable. I cup his face and force him to look at me. "Yes." I smile happily and his eyes widen.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go to Asgard with you."

"Really? Truly?" His excitement flows from every fiber of his being.

"Yes." I mimic his happiness.

He crushes his mouth to mine. "I love you Abigail Stark." He says softly. The words seem fresh and new from that silky voice. And definitely not untrue.

"I love you too Loki Laufeyson."

He grins at me, and caresses my hair. "Shall we go?"

"What?" I fall from cloud nine—hard.

"Asgard my dear. Are you ready to go?"

"No." I say blatantly and take a step away from him. The hurt in his eyes is present once again. "Loki, I can't leave yet." I say softer. "My dad deserves to know when I'm leaving and I haven't said goodbye." The words get caught in my throat as the tears form.

"Okay dear." He pulls me against him and the pain escapes me as I cry into his shirt. "Shh darling. We won't leave yet."

Rather than standing in the middle of the room while I bawled like a child, Loki picked me up and laid me in my bed. He rested on his knees at my side. When the pain subsided, he pressed a kiss to my forehead and begins to stand.

"Where are you going?" I question softly, in fear.

"I don't know."

I lift my comforter. He raises an eyebrow skeptically and I shoot him a disapproving look.

Suddenly he's dressed in a pair of army green cotton pants and a black t-shirt. He carefully slides in next to me. I nestle myself under his chin and rest on his chest. He wraps his arms around me. For a long time, I'm just entranced at the rhythm of his breathing.

This would be my forever. He would be mine. Holding him, made it all real. Someone loved me and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I couldn't contain tears at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodbyes are tough.

So say goodbye to the masses, my father threw a party. Tony Stark style; it was all very flashy and loud. The music that pounded through our home could be felt at my inner core. It almost made me forget the ache. Reporters tried asking me about Asgard, and what it was like and if I would truly be a queen. I told them I would not be a queen until I married a king, and Loki was not a king yet. Everyone my father knew was at this party, but no one was truly interesting in my leaving. We had it for show because we had to. I couldn't just disappear.

After the party of the year, my dad and Pepper threw a more intimate gathering. Rhodes, Happy, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Jane, Natasha and Clint surrounded our dinner table. The twelve of us enjoyed each others company; just sharing memories and laughing, none of acknowledging that Loki and I would be leaving the next day. As the night drew to a close, my family became more emotional. It wasn't until Natasha shed a few tears that I broke down. I got out of my seat and kneeled by her side.

"I liked you." She laughs softly as she brushes a tear off her cheek. "I thought we were going to be friends."

I blinked back tear, though some fell anyway. "We can still be friends." I say quietly and lay a hand on her arm. "I'm not going to be gone forever."

"I know, I just..." She looks down at me, and smiles. "I hoped you would be around for a while longer. I would want to take you out on your birthday!"

I smile back. "I'm sure I could come back for my birthday."

Natasha grins back. "I'll get you a fake ID." She whispers, though my father hears.

"You better not do that Romanoff."

"Of course not Tony. I was kidding." She rolls her eyes, but smiles behind her hand. "I've got you covered girl." Her voice is nearly silent and I can't help but laugh. This of course makes my dad frown, and my fiance snicker.

It's eleven before anyone made a move to leave. Natasha hugged me as she and Clint were leaving. The Black Widow hugged me, if that doesn't say something is wrong, I don't know what does. It then became a procession. Thor and Jane left next, both hugging me and promising to see me soon. Then Steve.

"Hey sis." The soldier looked down on me with a sad smile. He pulls me close before I can protest. My arms instinctively wrap around him and I cry against his leather jacket. It hits me that this is the last time I'll see him, for who knows how long. Maybe forever. "I'm going to miss you so much little lady." He whispers against my hair. In the past few months, Steve had made an effort to be there for me. The whole team had. My breath caught in my throat as it finally sunk in that this was the final goodbye. The whole group gathered around and held me tight. We all muttered our goodbyes, and they left before we could all turn into a puddle of tears.

Bruce, Loki, Pepper and dad stood off to the side of the room, and watched as the last person shut the door. Then Bruce came over to me.

"You have no idea how much I am going to miss you." He whispers as tears begin to fall from his eyes. "I love you like you were my own. And you have changed my life." He smiles. "I love you so much Abigail Stark." I run into his arms and he holds me tight as my body shakes.

"I love you too Bruce. Three years ago, I had no one." I pull away just enough to look at his dark eyes. "And then I had a whole family." I force a tight smile. "Thank you." I bite my lip to keep from crying. "Thank you for your love, and kindness. I am going to miss you so very much." I throw my head back on his shoulder, my curls hiding my face. Behind me, I can hear the faint cry of my stepmother. This was so much harder then I thought it would be.

Bruce kissed my cheek. "No matter what happens, you will always be mine." He grins, and I smile back.

"Of course." I wink. Still holding me, Bruce turns to Loki.

"You better take care of her." His tone is hard and demanding. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I won't hurt her." Loki says in a soft, and sincere tone. "You have my word."

Bruce glares at him one last time before turning back to me. "I love you Abby girl." He kisses my forehead, and walks out quickly. I'm thankful for his exit. My eyes fall on my parents.

"Loki?" I glance at him. "Could you give us a moment?"

He nods. "Of course dear. I'll go for a walk. Take your time." He walks out the door. Dad and Pepper slowly make their way to me, both of their eyes are red.

"Guys?" I whine and collapse under the weight of this day. Then crouch beside me and hold me tight.

"It's okay Abby." Pepper's voice is shaking.

"It's not okay." I shake my head violently. "It's not, I haven't had enough time with you. I don't want to leave." My words are broken through the tears. "I...can't...leave...you..." I look them both in the eyes. "I...love...you...so much!"

A strange noise escapes dad's lips, and I see his chest shaking. He pulls my head onto his shoulder. "We love you too Abigail, and nothing will change that, okay? And we will always be here for you. If you ever want to come home, we are here. But this is what you want, remember? Don't let any of this change your mind."

"But..." I stutter and he shhs me.

"You are going to marry the man you love, and you are going to be happy. Okay?" He says in an uplifting tone, but I know he's in pain. Of course he doesn't want me to go, but I have to. We all know that.

"We will be there for you through all of this. You get to plan a royal wedding!" Pepper exclaims happily as she drys her eyes. "You are going to be such a lovely bride." Her voice cracks against her will. I flash her a small smile before I hug her back.

"We aren't going anywhere Abby." Dad kisses my hair and wraps his arms around us.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came too soon. My head ached from all the tears, and I had to sweep my broken heart off the floor and pack it away.

Loki met me at my bedroom door. "Good morning love." His eyes frantically take in the state I was in: disheveled hair, red rimmed eyes, and my shirt hanging off my shoulder. "Abigail." His hand flies to my hair, where he grasps it lightly. "Sweetheart." That deep, usually commanding voice, cracks in agony.

"I'm okay." I lie, but my pain leaks out of my being once again. "I'm okay." I cry into his chest as I hold him tightly.

"Abigail, my dear," He pulls my head back so he may look into my eyes. "You don't have to leave." Though his voice aches, and tears threaten to fall, I know that he is serious. "I love you, but I cannot bear to see you in such a fashion. If you need stay, stay." He forces a sad smile.

I stare up at him at I see past the gorgeous facade and into the soul of the broken and lost boy. Just like myself. We were one in the same. Two hearts meant to be joined. My eyes moved to the top of his head. He was born to wear a crown, was I? Taking on the identity of Abigail Stark seemed like royalty enough, what would it be like to become an actual queen? I was terrified.

"No." I shake my curls. "I'm going with you." A smile forms on his beautiful lips. His hand intertwines with mine, and I look down to see a lovely ring now on my finger.

"We should make it official." A gold band with a single diamond in the center, and half a dozen emeralds surrounding it.

I smile up at my fiance, and his lips fall down onto mine. "Are you ready to go?" I whisper.

Loki nods happily. "Let's find your parents." He pulls me down the hallway to the living room. My parents are waiting on the couch for us. Loki leaves me to stand by their side.

"We have a present for you Abs." Dad says with his eyes glazed with tears. The three of them step forward and Pepper holds out a box. I carefully take it from her, and lift the lid. Inside rests a lovely locket.

"This." Dad takes the necklace out, and goes around my body. I lift my hair as he clasps it. "Is your connection home. This will represent the life you lived, and the life you are beginning. So you can remember us." He says as he spins me around. My tough father falls apart before my eyes. I hold on to him as his face falls into my hair. "I love you so much Abigail. More than I ever thought I could love someone. I know this would be no easier if I'd had you, but I wish I had always been there. I wish we'd never lost those years. I'm going to miss you more than you know." Tony pulls away, and it takes all of me to not follow his lead. I barley contain a sob. I hug Pepper one last time before I stand next to Loki. Tears are rolling down my cheek as my attire is transformed. I'm dressed in a pale blue full-length dress that hugs my upper body before falling in soft waves down my legs. The soft material invites arms to warp around my body. My hair is tied in an updo, and I now look presentable. Loki wants me to make a good first impression.

"Goodbye." I squeak out, and wave one last time to my parents. Dad and Pepper stand side by side, waving at us. The rainbow light surrounds us, and Loki grasps me tightly to his body. My last image of them is Pepper falling into dad's arms.

We arrive in a gold, spinning, spherical room. A man adorned in gold armor is taking a sword out of the contraption the center of the room.

"Welcome home your Majesty." He bows before us.

"Hello Heimdall. This is..."

"Abigail." He bows again. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiles. "She is as lovely as you said Loki." He nods at my fiance, and I see Loki's face flush.

"Come along Abigail, there is much to see. Thank you Heimdall." He nods at the guard, takes my hand, and leads us down the famous Rainbow Bridge.

My first glimpse of Asgard was incredible. It was everything Loki had said, and so much more. He could never capture the essence of the kingdom. Air simply wasn't reaching my lungs as I took it all in.

"Abigail?" Loki has stopped, and is watching me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I nod, and grin up at him. "It's truly beautiful Loki."

He sighs. "Yes it is." He glances around before pulling me along again. As we walk into the castle, our presence turns heads. People bow to Loki, and look at me in suspicion.

"The courts." Loki waves around a large room with a throne at the end of it. There is a girl sitting on the steps. She stands when we enter. She is quite lovely with hair similar to my own, chocolate eyes and a fierce expression. She was dressed like a warrior, and I was jealous. She got to be some BA warrior, and I was dressed in a frilly dress. I clasped my watch for security. I could still be Iron Woman.

"Loki." Even her voice was both beautiful and sharp. Her eyes dart to me in a glare before turning back to the man beside me. "Where have you been?"

"Getting Abigail." He smiles down at me.

"Abigail?" The woman's voice is suddenly even harder and her eyes pierce me. "You brought that mortal here? Why?"

"Because she is going to be my wife."

"You're wife?" Her teeth grind together as she scrutinizes me. She then purses her lips and turns her attention to Loki. "You have to know this is a bad idea. Did you learn nothing from your brother? I thought you were the one with sense!" And in a whirl of frustration and unexplained resentment, she was gone.

Loki and I stand silent for a few moments, before he finally laughs. "That's Sif."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that it has been so long. I'm going to try and write as much as I can for this story. Please stay tuned, it's going to get good. In time. :) Patience. ~Abigail. **

Swords clashed in a deafening ring throughout the courtyard.

"Nice!" Loki cheered, a goofy grin on his face. "You've become quite splendid at this my dear."

I swing my sword around once again, and he almost doesn't block it. That knocks off the smile, and allows for one to turn up the corners of my mouth. "Thanks sweetie." I coo sarcastically.

In my time in Asgard, Loki had instructed me of a few activities I was to take on—sword fighting being at the top. As a queen I must be powerful, and gentle. Firm but kind. A warrior and a lover. Loki's eyes always glazed when he defined the role I was to fill, and I knew he was thinking of his mother. All I could do was wrap my arms around him to show that I understood.

Life with him wasn't all I had expected. Loki had allowed me to be close to him, but not too close. I had my own bedroom with all the necessities of royalty: a wardrobe filled with fine clothing, a four poster bed complete with a canopy, and a lovely tiara awaiting to be placed on my curls.

I was fine with being separate, for now. However, distance is not what I expected out of our marriage. Our relationship had moved so quickly that we both understood that we needed to slow down little. I have been in Asgard for eight weeks, and we aren't officially getting married for another few months. However, we do intend to elope next week with just our families there. Our love has never been conventional. After all he is a god, and I was the daughter of a superhero. Normal isn't in our vocabulary.

Since I came here, he and I have had a lot of time alone; I have been able to the parts of him no one could ever see unless he showed them. They are terrifying, and I love him all the more for them. He has nightmares. On multiple occasions I have awoken in the middle of the night to his screams. Running to his room, and holding him as he cries is the only relief I can give him. It breaks my heart. Such a tormented, broken soul. No one understands how much he still beats himself up over the evil that came from his hands. I have done my best to convince him that the past is the past. It doesn't work.

The salvation my fiance seeks can only be rewarded to him by one person. Someone I don't know will ever grant it.

Himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Knock knock_ "Abigail?" I'm awoken by a servant. "Sir Loki requests your presence in the courts."

"Thank you." I mumble as I rub my eyes and tousle my curls. My eyes settle on a dress that hangs from my wardrobe. It's a plush pink, like my watch. I'm going to kill him.

I put it on anyway. I haven't worn a dress all week; we have been sword training. Loki is convinced that Sif is going to challenge me to some duel soon, and he wants me fully prepared. I swear that girl has the hots for Loki, and he just wants to watch the two of us fight over him. He's probably telling her to challenge me.

Once I am zipped into the soft dress, I tackle my hair. I twist the curls around a diamond, actual diamond, headband and let them flow down my back. When I checked myself in the mirror, I couldn't hold back a smirk. When Loki had first approached the idea of being a queen, I could never see myself feeling such a huge shoes. I didn't have grace, elegance, or beauty. Now I do. I feel the confidence surging. I did look lovely, and I hoped he thought so too.

I walked down the magnificent halls of my new home and still struggle to comprehend that this is real life, not a dream.

I'm caught studying a statue when I run into someone. I stumble to the floor, landing on my butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"Don't worry about it." I glance over at the voice to see a Sif rubbing her head. I quickly put my head down, and let my curls fall around my face. "Here, let me help you up." I hear her say, and peak through my hair to see her hand outstretched. I cautiously take it and make sure I'm standing before she sees me. Instantly she drops her hand, and those dark eyes turn darker.

"Thank you Sif." I try to smile at her, but I feel so insincere.

"Watch where you're going mortal."

She begins to storm down the hallway when my confidence rises. "Why do you hate me?" I thought she would keep walking, but she surprises me. The warrior stops and walks back to me. Her rage seems to have calmed slightly.

"I don't hate you. I don't know you." She deems that an acceptable answer and starts walking once more.

"Then why don't you get to know me?" Her face contorts.

"Because you're a mortal. You aren't going to be here long enough for me to waste time getting to know you." The rage is back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I question, taking a step closer to her. I surprise her because her eyes widen and she steps back.

A large sigh escapes her lips and she looks at me with honest eyes. "I don't mean any disrespect Abigail." She says my name kindly for the first time, ever. "I just saw Thor fall in love with that mortal..."

"Jane? Yes." I add a bit of humanity to her speech of my future sister in-law.

Sif glares, but continues. "I thought Loki knew better. He knows the difference between our two realms; he saw the trouble with his brother's choice. I didn't think he would go and make the same mistake." '_Mistake_' echos in my ears, and I can see she knows she made a mistake. "I didn't mean mistake, I meant that he knows a mortal and an Asgardian don't belong together. It's not good for either of them."

I smile kindly at the woman, and speak softly. "Love is a strange force Sif. My father claimed to love my mother, but at the time he wasn't capable of love. I think it takes the right person to come alone to open one's eyes, and it changes them. Pepper, my stepmother, changed my father's life. I think that's what happened when Loki and I met. We have changed each other. Because love is weird." I try to laugh, but she seems sad.

"Love is weird." Her voice cracks, and I think I notice a tear fall, but she runs away before I can say another word.

Still confused by my encounter with the equally strange warrior, my mind is occupied as I enter the courts. I don't notice the extra bodies standing beside my fiance. Not until they spoke.

"Abs!" My dad comes running towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy!" I squeal as he spins me in his arms. I laugh as I hold him tight. "I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?" I gasp and look behind him to see Thor and Jane with Pepper.

"We came early to spend time with you before the wedding."

"Oh dad." I sigh and hug him again. Dad is still laughing when Pepper arrives next to him. "Pepper." I hug my mom tightly.

"How are you dear? How is the planning going? Is your dress down yet?"

I giggle as she and Jane jump into talking about wedding details. Dad rolls his eyes and throws an arm around me. "So how is life in this strange palace?"

I punch his shoulder. "It's not strange dad, but the people are strange." I think of Sif, and glance over at Loki and Thor. Loki is watching me out of the corner of his eyes, and smiles when he catches my gaze.

"What about Loki?" Dad is looking at my fiance as well, but in a more concerned fashion.

I snicker. "He's great dad. I'll let you know if he's bad."

Dad doesn't appreciate my sarcasm. "I only mean to protect you Abby. I know he's changed, but I still worry."

My grin disappears. "I know daddy." I touch his shoulder carefully and he turns his eyes back to me. "But you don't need to worry about me. Loki is taking great care of me. He loves me too much to hurt me." I bite my lip, but a smile peaks through anyway.

"I know he does." Dad grins too. "I'm happy to see you so happy, though I do wish you were marrying someone who lived closer to home."

I roll my eyes. "At least now you have a great vacation spot."

"You're a dork."

"Just like my dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Our ceremony was simple. But one week later, I was married to the love of my life. Though our official wedding wasn't for another few months, I was considered a queen now.

I guess that's when the troubled started.

A few weeks later, I awoke to the sound of many voices outside the bedroom door. Loki's arms tightened against my waist, and I had to pry myself from his grasp. My silk robe slipped over my shoulders, and I peaked out from behind the door. Soldiers rushed past. One stopped when he saw me.

"Your majesty." He bows. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"No, that's fine. What's going on?"

"Just a minor security breach." He attempts to act like the situation is no big deal, but I can tell he's lying.

"What's really going on?"

"We don't know." He whispers and looks down.

"I'll wake Loki, and we will meet you all in a moment."

"Yes ma'am." He bows once more before he runs after the rest.

"Loki." I shook my husband awake. "Something's wrong." He instantly sprung from his slumber and transformed both of us into our royal adornments. Together we rushed to where the soldiers had convened.

Only the entire room floor was covered with fallen soldiers. But they weren't dead, I checked. They were knocked out somehow.

"Well, well, well. There are the newlyweds." A dark figure walked towards us; Loki protectively pushed me behind him.

"Who are you?" He questions in a commanding voice.

"I need not be bothered with formalities with you Loki" He steps into the light. The man, or should I say creature, was quite disturbing. His body was covered in purple scale like skin and his grimace was menacing. His dark eyes fell on me, and his lips turned up in dangerous grin. "Hello Miss Stark." He quickly covers his mouth. "Excuse me, I mean Mrs. Laufeyson, or do you prefer your majesty?"

"I prefer Abigail." I take a bold step away from my husband. Loki reaches out to me, as if to pull me back, but he instantly pulls his hand back to his side.

"You have heart don't you Miss Abigail?" The villain chuckles to himself. "That will do nicely."

"For what?" Loki demands.

"For my plan of course." His voice echos through the quite chambers. He waves his hands around the room. "Weak army, I must say. The king of Asgard is far too accessible. Good for me, but bad for you." He makes a fake pouty face.

"What do you have planned?" I take a step towards him.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Abigail." He smiles again. "So many things. One of them being to send you two to Midgard, and demand their subjugation."

Loki laughs. "What makes you think we'd do that?" Under his breath, I can hear my husband say, "Again."

"Oh, this." The man holds out his hands to us, and a mist suddenly surrounds us both.  
"Abigail!" Loki reaches for him.

"Loki, what's happening?" My voice squeaks in fear as I'm engulfed in his arms. We watch as the mysterious mist thickens.

"I don't know." His voice is heavy, and we both fall to the ground in a dark haze.

Before I black out, I hear the intruder laugh and mutter, "Together, you two will be unstoppable."


	8. Chapter 8

It's like my eyes were open, but I didn't realize they were open until right now. I study my surroundings, unsure of where I was or how I got there. Once glance down at my outfit reminded me.

Loki and I were on Earth. We had decided to start our world domination in Sydney.

It was funny because I had no recollection of getting here, but somehow he and I were standing on the Sydney Harbor Bridge. My body surged with a foreign sense of power and strength. Somehow I felt confident.

I felt the need to wave my hand, and therefore did. The sun was covered by clouds, and time seemed to slow. I glanced at my hand and smiled. My husband grinned down at me. "Power looks good on you my dear."

I wink up at him. "Let's see what else I can do."

Wild waves crashed against the bridge below and I smiled. Loki laughed as he led the way off the bridge.

Citizens gawked as we passed. One glance from our cold eyes, and they stood still in their tracks.

Loki and I stopped and turned to face the crowd that had been following us. "Hello again midgardians." Loki sneered and I smiled.

Some took out their phones to take pictures.

"Stop right now." I demand and the ground shakes lightly. "You shall obey us"

"We have come to rule you." Loki grins, then he shrugs. "You all understand the power we hold, and none of you would defy us would you?" No one speaks, so my husband continues. "So why not make this simple, and simply kneel now? We want to do this the peaceful way."

"We will not "simply" give up our freedoms. Our lives." A man steps forwards, boldly taking on my lover.

"Oh really?" The staff I hadn't realized Loki was holding, came to life and light hit the man's knees. He cries out as a deafening crack echos throughout the street. "Does anyone else want to stand against us?" Silence once more. "I didn't think so." Loki grins. "Come Abigail." He nods towards the top of a building.

Once on top of the building, Loki looks down on the Australians. "Do you feel that my dear? The power is intoxicating." He took in a deep breath. "I crave it."

"Attention midgardians!" Loki's voice is somehow projected throughout the entire city. Everyone turns their attention to us. "I am Loki, and this is my queen, Abigail. Surely you have heard of us. We have come to rule your species. Give us what we want now, and no one gets hurt."

"Never!" Someone yells.

"The Avengers will stop you!" Another screams.

I chuckle. "Oh really?" My voice is bold, loud, and vicious. "You seem to have forgotten who I am. The Avengers are my family, they would never hurt me. Even if they would, they aren't here to stop us."

"There they are!" Another voice rings out; Loki and I turn to see a hovercraft next to us.

"Back down now Loki and Abby. This game must stop, you're scaring these poor people." My father's voice laughs through the intercom.

"What game Mr. Stark?" Loki sneers. "You won't stand in my way this time."

And electric bold shoots from his staff and hits the hovercraft. The flying fortress begins to spin as it begins it's decent.

"Not a game. Got it." Father's voice is hard.


	9. Chapter 9

We met the hovercraft on the ground, both of us prepared for battle.

My father and the rest of his superhero friends exit, ready to fight us.

"Abigail." Dad's voice is stern. "What is going on?"

"I just wanna be the queen daddy, is that so much to ask?" I ask in a tone that could curdle milk. His face twists in anger.

"Oh Abby." He sighs, and I know how difficult it must be to fight me.

Good for me. I raise my hands, and the rain pours down.

Thor looks at me in wonder. "How are you doing that Abigail? That's what I do." He almost whines, which causes me to giggle like a maniac.

Dad's face transforms. "This isn't my Abigail."

"I'm no one's Abigail but my own." I say harshly.

"You're my Abigail." Loki says quietly.

"Of course dear." I whisper back.

"Are you ready?" He asks near silently. I just nod, and we both unleash our powers. I cause a raging storm and his staff shoots at the group. They are taken by surprise, but they quickly attack.

I find myself in another hand to hand combat with Black Widow; this time, what she's taught me, I use to my advantage. I pin her until she passes out. Something stops me from finishing the job. I instead turn my efforts onto Cap.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Loki effortlessly fending off Thor and my dad, a grin stable on his lips. I laugh at his happiness.

The battles rages for a while. We are strong, but so are they.

"Abby!" I hear dad yell as he tries to shoot me. "Don't make me do this. Stop!" He begs.

"Why would I give in?" I dodge a punch from Steve. I lift my hand and cause the rain to increase. Thor causes thunder to roll. Lightening strikes a nearby pole, and the power jumps off the pole and hits Steve. He falls, out cold.

"This isn't you!" He cries as I dive away from another shot of his light.

I glance over at my husband in hand to hand combat with his brother. I don't have enough time to warn him before Banner, I mean the Other Guy, appears. Loki is thrown to the ground, and I scream. My scream causes a tidal wave to crash against the shore, it's water rushing towards those of us on the ground. I'm swept up into it. I am washed away next to Loki. "Loki." I squeak, and I almost cry when he opens his eyes.

"Abby?" He whispers, and his hand finds my cheek.

"Yes sweetie?" I smile at him.

"What's going on?" Confusion covers his face.

"I made a tidal wave when Hulk hurt you."

"What?" His face turns to alarm. "You _made _a tidal wave? The hulk _hurt_ me? What is going on?"

"What do you mean baby?" I question. "We are fighting the Avengers because they are trying to stop us again." I smile through the fear that he has lost his mind.

"Stop us from what?" Fear and anxiety fill his words.

"From ruling the Midgardians."

Loki's breathing becomes rapids. Then I hear the sound of my father's Iron Man suit. "Don't make me do this Abby." I can tell he's crying. I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about Loki.

"Abby, what are we doing? This is exactly what that man wanted."

"What man?"

"The man who showed up at the palace? The one with the mist." Loki stops cold. "The mist, that's how he got us to do his bidding."

"Loki what are you talking about?" I question as I search his face. His eyes search the sky.

"Tony! Stop!" He yells, then he turns to me. "Abigail, you have to remember. You have to open your eyes and see what you're doing." The stress that flowed through my veins caused an uncontrollable rush of water to pound us. I almost couldn't speak as we got carried away. "He must have given you these powers too. Just see this Abigail. This is your family!"

I glance up and can't see my father through the down pour.

"You don't hurt people. You are good remember?"

Of course I was good, but I was still being good, wasn't I? Why couldn't I remember getting here? Why couldn't I remember Loki and I talking about taking over the world? We had to, right? No one was controlling.  
"Abigail." He whispers, and pulls me close. His lips find mine with passion. "Remember." It all rushes back. Being awoken to the sound of soldiers rushing down the hallway. Finding them all passed out on the courts floor. The purple man. The mist. It all rushed back with the kiss.

"Loki." I say softly, and fiercely. The storm almost immediately calmed. The water retracted the sea, and the sun shone once more.

My father and the rest of the Avengers surrounded us, ready to capture us.

"Please, before you take us away, let me explain." Loki starts.

He saved me. He pulled me out of the power of the mist. I knew all along he was good. The power didn't control him. All he needed was love, something to fight for.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I could beg for my father's forgiveness for trying to take over the world, a mystical force pulled Loki and I back to Asgard.

We once more stood before the purple man.

"Turns out you are stronger than I thought Loki. I always saw you as weak, and impressionable."

"Sorry I wasn't mold-able for you." Loki's sarcasm causes the scale-covered man to lose his smirk.

"No bother." He says straight faced. "I wonder how strong you would be without your queen." His disgusting eyes fall on me. He smirks as he scans my body. "Surely then you will cooperate."

Loki's eyes turn fierce. "I won't let you hurt her!" He stands in front of me.

The man laughs. "Oh that wasn't what I had in mind. Wouldn't it be worse to have her, but not _really_ have her?"

"What do you mean?" Loki's concern is spiked.

He just smiles. With a flick of his hand, I collapse to the floor in agony I feel as if his hand has reached into my brain and is pulling things out.

I scream in pain, and Loki leans over me. "Abigail?" He holds my head in his lap. His eyes take me in. My crown, gown, and pain-etched face. His queen slipping away.

"Don't worry Loki, you're next." I close my eyes as I lose my grip with reality.

"I love you." The words float around in my subconscious but I don't know who spoke them. I feel like I should know, but it's a blank silhouette.


	11. Chapter 11

Opening my eyes, I found myself sprawled across an unfamiliar floor. Carefully, I glanced around searching for something I recognized.

Nothing.

I was in someone's bedroom. It was rather magnificent; sloping ceilings, a bed with a canopy and a closet filled with lovely gowns. Whoever they belonged to must be important.

I found my way out of the room and down the hall. Another door was open, so I entered the room. I found a man pulling himself off the floor like I just did. His back was to me, therefore he did not see me enter.

"Hello." I say cautiously. The man spins around, his green eyes freckled with alarm.

"Hi." He sighs and settles into a chair. He pulls at his dark hair and glances around the room. Another beautiful bedroom. Where was I? The man was dressed in a lot of metal and leather. I have only seen one other person dress like this.

"Can I ask where I am?" I glance around the room.

The man's face contorts. "In the palace of course."

"What palace?" I question.

"The Asgardian palace."

"Asgard?" I take a step back as I recognize him. The man who attacked New York a few years ago. "How did I get to Asgard?"

"I don't know." He glares at me. "Who are you?"

"Abigail Stark."

His eyes flash. "Stark? Your a kin of Tony?"

I nod, and stand a little taller. I could tell he feared my father, and that made me feel more secure. "He's my father."

"Father." He raises an eyebrow. "I was unaware Mr. Stark had such a lovely daughter." He smirks like his compliment is supposed to do something to me. Is it bad that it did? A light fluttered took hold of my stomach as his beautiful eyes scrutinized me. "I'm Loki." He holds out his hand, and I know I should grab it, but I'm stricken by fear and whatever is going on in my stomach.

I just stare at his hand before looking up. He looks almost hurt as he pulls his hand away. "I want to go home." I say quietly and try to keep it from sounding like a whine.

"As you wish." Loki whispers with a sweeping bow. "To the bifrost."


	12. Chapter 12

We enter the strange contraption and Loki looks down at me. "You're going to have to hold on to me." He doesn't smirk like I would have guessed he would, but he did blush. Gently I wrap an arm around his waist and he clasps a hand on my arm to pull me in tighter.

The trip is quick, and suddenly I'm in my father's living room. He's on the couch reading a book, and his eyes grow when he sees me. He stands.

"Dad!" I run to him and throw my arms around him.

"Abby." He gasps. "What are you doing here?"

I take a step back and glance at him. "I live here."

His eyes widen. "No you don't. You live in Asgard."

"What?" I push him away and he looks at me curiously.

"Are you alright Abby?"

I shake my head violently. "No, I just woke up in Asgard, and I don't know how I got there, and now you're telling me I live there?"

He gently places a hand on my shoulder. "Abby, what happened? Don't you remember going to Asgard?"

"No." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"So you don't remember why you left."

"No!" I say and step back into Loki. I glance at him quickly before moving away. Dad's face contorts in confusion.

"You don't remember either Loki?"

Loki's eyes widen. "I've never met your daughter before today Mr. Stark."

Tony's gasps, and takes a seat on the couch. "What happened to you two?"

"What are you talking about dad?"

His eyes fall over to a photo on the wall. I've never seen that there. I walk over to study it. It's me in a stunning white dress, next to Loki. Both of us smiling at each other. My father and Pepper stand on my left, and Thor and Jane stand beside Loki.

A sickening feeling forms in my stomach as I turn to face the mysterious man, who must not have always been mysterious.

"Then you don't remember the last time you came to Earth?"

A dry chuckle escapes my lips. "I don't remember leaving Earth."

"Loki, Abby. Sit down. I need to tell you a story."

And his tale begins. About a battle we had fought a year ago, when I met Loki. How he won the fight with Ultron and my heart. How he went back to Asgard, only to come back months later asking me to be marry him. His father passed away, and we became king and queen.

Then the story turned darker. Dad stopped hearing from me. Then all of a sudden Loki and I were in Australia demanding subjugation like Loki once did. Loki had figured out we were being controlled, and saved us. Then we were quickly taken back to Asgard.

That was last week. Something had happened in the last week that stole our memories. Stole our lives.

But what?


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on my bed, taking in all the familiarity it held: the bookshelf stacked to the brim, my laptop sat on my desk, and my closet filled with clothing. It looked as if I never left, how could he say that I left?

Exhausted, I fell upon the plush sheets and curled up against a pillow. The calendar in the kitchen said it was a year later than the one in my room. I'm missing an entire year of my life, when I fell in love and moved away, and apparently when I tried to take over the world. I married a villain? There were too many questions battering inside my mind that I was becoming sick.

I must have fallen asleep. I awoke to a slight knock.

"Come in." I mumbled as I pushed my curls out of my eyes and sat up.

"Abby?" Dad quietly entered the room. "Are you okay?"

I try to nod, but my head fails to obey. I shake it, allowing my confusion to fall in his hands. "I don't understand anything dad."

"I know you don't Abs, I don't really either. Last week, when we went to stop you and Loki, neither of you were acting yourself. After it was over, Loki told us what had happened. Some man had come to the palace and demanded you two take over Earth. When you refused, he doused you in some mist that must have been used to control your mind. That is all he told us before you guys were taken back to Asgard, I presume by that man. Thor tried to take us there, but the bifrost wouldn't open."

I shake my head. "Dad, this is too much."

"I'm sure it is sweetie, but we have to figure out what's going on. We have to get you to remember."

"What if I don't want to remember?" I yell, and stand up. Dad's eyes widen at my outburst.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you're telling me I married that man." I point outside the door. "That man that tried to kill you once, don't you remember? Then I became evil and tried to take over the world? That does exactly sound like the fairy tale every girl dreams of having. Maybe this was our chance to start over? Obviously we aren't good together!"

Dad's face falls in sadness. "Why would you say that?"

"We hurt people daddy." I whisper.

"You saw the videos." He looks over at my computer.

"I had to see if what you said was true." Pain escapes in my voice as I think of the man whose knees Loki broke. "Maybe us being together is what turned him back to that life."

"Abby..." Dad reaches out to me, but I pull away from his touch.

"I can't right now dad, I just need..." I shake my head and leave the room.

In the living room I found Loki watching something on the television. I peek at the screen and see that it's a video of us. We were laughing on our wedding day. His eyes are glued to the screen with a strange intensity.

"Loki?" I ask softly, and his attention is quickly turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I study his facial features and his attire. There was no denying his beauty, or the knots in my stomach, but that wasn't love.

"That's not your mother is it?" He nods at the screen where Pepper is rolling her eyes at a joke my dad made.

"No." Quietly, I sit a respectable distance from him. "My mother passed away a few years ago."

"I'm very sorry." He looks down, like he's ashamed he asked. For a while we are silent. "I also lost my mother." He says in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry Loki." He looks up at me with pain in his eyes.

"What happened to us?" His voice begs in desperation.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"I feel something." He makes a hand motion between us. "Do you? I know that there is something familiar about you. I know you. It's not just because of what your father said, but I genuinely feel like you and I have something." Loki looks so hopeful. He lays one of his hands close to me, and I carefully slide away from him.

"Look, Loki, I know that you and I have this whole life together that we can't remember, but that's just it. I can't remember. I don't feel this incredible force like I know you or anything." My heart beats a little faster as his face falls and he looks defeated. I guess I'm afraid of what he'll do to my rejection. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's fine." And he walks out of the room leaving it feeling suddenly very dark and very cold.


	14. Chapter 14

_I hope you don't mind the random change in POVs. I felt the need to get a taste of what's going on in Loki's head. Special thanks to all of you lovely people who take the time to read my story! Love y'all. _

**LOKI**

The next morning, I copied a midgardian outfit I noticed in one of Tony's magazines. I felt uncomfortable in the denim and cotton, but I figured it would do for now.

I walked out of the spare room Mr. Stark had stuck me in, only to be bombarded by a familiar brute. "Brother!" Thor throws his arms around me.

"Uhg." I groan against his clutches. "Get off me."

"Sorry Loki. Are you alright?" The man looks at me with suspicious eyes.

"I'm fine Thor. Have you come to take me home?" I sigh and think about leaving her. While she clearly didn't want start over with me, without our memories, there was no reason for me to stay.

"No, I came to help you fix this situation. Mr. Stark told me about your problem. Can't you remember anything?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. Don't you think I would have said if I did?"

"Now Loki, there is no need to be cranky." Tony passes by, patting my shoulder. A low growl escapes my lips.

"Is Miss Stark awake? Are we ready to go Tony?" Thor turns to her dad in wonder.

"Go? Go where?" I question.

"Abby's awake. She's getting her bag together, and then we can go."

"Where are we going?" I search my brother and Tony for answers.

"Wonderful. Traveling will help us to think of ideas on how to help these two. I'd like to fix it as quickly as possible. I don't like Asgard unguarded."

"Why don't you just take us back to Asgard?" My annoyance slips out in my tone.

"I don't know that Abs wants this fixed. I understand that Loki should have his memories back before going home, but I don't know if Abby wants hers back."

"What?" I ask in a tone of defeat. "She doesn't want to remember me?"

"I can understand her reasoning Mr. Stark, but don't you think it would be best for her to remember?"

"Of course I do Thor, but I'm not going to force her if she doesn't want to remember."

My brother nods his head, his blonde hair waving around him. Most of the time he annoyed me, but now he was making me extremely angry.

"Will someone answer my bloody questions?" I spit.

"Wow, looks like I'm interrupting something exciting." She steps into the room, her dark hair falling out of a loose pony tail and sporting a denim pants like my own and a long white tunic. She looked as lovely as she did the moment I first saw her. It was no wonder how I fell for her.

"Abigail." I breathed for the first time. There was a flash in my mind; she and I in the doorway of this house. Was that a memory?

She blue eyes land on me, and she smiles kindly. As she casts her eyes to the floor, I notice a red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Hey Abs, ready to go?" Tony steps in. When she nods, Tony points towards the door. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I groan loudly, one of my unanswered questions being uttered once more.

"To Stark Towers. I have some business to attend to, and you have a memory to recapture."

We landed in New York a few hours later. The entire plane ride had been filled with Thor and Tony whispering about how they could jog our memories, and me sneaking glances at the wife I couldn't remember.

Upon stepping out of the elevator, we are attacked (in love) by the other "Avengers." With all of them speaking at once, my brain was quickly jumbled. I snuck away to the bar and poured myself a drink.

"Hey buddy." Dr. Banner found his way out of the crowd and poured himself a drink. "How's your head?" He smiles like I'm supposed to know what he speaks of.

"Umm, it's fine." I make a face.

"You really don't remember do you?" His dark eyes turn serious as he studies me. I shake my head. "Maybe I should hit you over the head again, it jogged your memory last time."

"Last time?" I question between sips.

"In Australia."

"Ah." I nod. "You're how I remembered?"

He nods. "Well, the Other Guy."

"Well, thank you." I give him a small upturned smile. "I may need your services later on this evening."

He laughs. "I doubt it would work the same way a second time, but I'd be willing to give it a try."

It seems so strange to be joking around with a man I tried to kill. Someone I had no recollection of befriending, but I must have. I needed to remember.

Another flash: the entire Avengers group sat around a large table. I see Abigail run off, clearly upset. Then I hear Banner yelling at me about how she doesn't like to speak of her mother.

"Loki?" Bruce questions.

"Sorry Banner." I focus my eyes on him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He nods, and throws back the rest of his drink.

"Did you yell at me once?"

The doctor laughs again. "Which time?"

I roll my eyes and grin. "At some sort of gathering? Maybe I upset Abigail?"

His eyes widen and his smile disappears. "You remember that?"

"Sort of. I just saw a small piece of it. That actually happened?"

He nods. "It was a week into training last year. We were all still a little on edge about having you apart of the group, and when Abby ran off crying, I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known how she felt about her mom." He seems sad, like he's apologizing to me.

"So my other flash must have been real as well." I mutter.

"What was that?" Bruce asks.

"How did Abigail and I meet? Was it at her home?"

Banner nods. "You came with Thor and Fury to recruit Tony and I into the battle against Ultron."

"In the doorway." I sigh happily. I set my glass on the counter. "Looks like I won't be needing your services after all Banner, thank you." I start off down the hallway.

"Wait, what? Loki?"


	15. Chapter 15

**LOKI  
** I waited until nightfall to emerge from my room. The team had found their way to their respective corners, and I made my way to the one person I need to speak with.

I knocked carefully, and waited for her to open. It seemed like forever before she finally stood before me.

"Loki." She almost smiles. "Everyone wondered where you disappeared to."

"I was waiting to speak with you."

"Oh." She says softly. "About what?" I can tell by the edge in her voice that she is nervous. She doesn't want to be sucked into another uncomfortable situation.

"Listen, I understand that you may not want your memories back, and I can understand why. But please, help me. I keep getting this blips of interactions between us. Banner confirmed that they happened. So my memory is coming back, I just need a little assistance."

"But what do you need me for?" She questions as she takes a miniscule step backwards.

"I just want to talk to you."

A soft sigh escapes her perfect lips. "Sure, sure." She opens her door wider and ushers me in. Come in."

Entering the room causes a flash. Her with her hair tied up a loose bun, and looking at me with sleepy eyes. We've been in this room together before. We talked about our mothers here. We talked about Asgard here.

_"Have you ever wanted anything more than a crown? Like a family?"_ The words are spoken in my head as if they were spoken from her mouth directly. I remember when she said them. I remember knowing in that moment that I was falling in love with her, and she was the one thing I wanted more than a crown.

"Loki!" I shake my head and focus on the woman that stood, bewildered, before me.

"Yes?"

Her eyes widen. "I called your name over a dozen times. Are you alright?" She raises an eyebrow in wonder.

I nod. "I remember."

"Remember?" She gasps. "All of it?" Carefully, she takes a step towards me.

"Some. I remember talking to you in this room. I remember knowing that I was falling in love with you." I smile slightly, and she does too. Then, suddenly, she looks sad again.

"I wish I could remember. I know I said maybe it was best if I didn't, but I hate missing so much. I hate not remembering anything from the last year. Natasha hugged me tonight like we were best friends. We have barley exchanged five words before, and they were not kind words. At least not in my memory." Light tears form in her beautiful eyes, and I'm tempted to reach out and brush them away when they fall.

Now I'm back at the Stark household. The Avengers are there, and all lined up in front of the door. Everyone is hugging us, more they are hugging Abigail and waving to me. Everyone is sad, and Abigail is crying. I hear the words that must have been spoken at a different time.

_"I liked you. I thought we were going to be friends." _

"What is it Loki? What are you remembering?"

"Natasha wanted to be your friend. She said so when she was saying goodbye. It must have been when we were leaving for Asgard."

I'm still stuck in the Stark home watching the goodbye procession, and I don't have time to prepare for her touch. But it came anyway. Her hand was covering my cheek and it's warmth spread all the way to my toes.

And just like that, I see it all: the day I met her, the "family" dinner, the night I kissed her, the battle when I saved her life, having to go back to Asgard, coming back to get her, saying goodbye to all her loved ones, and marrying her. Then I remembered the man. He had demanded we take over the world, and then cast a spell on us to ensure we followed through. When I broke us from the curse, he stole our memories.

But I remembered.

But what of Asgard? Had it fallen to his powers? I had to get back.

"Loki, what is it?"

"I have to go Abigail." I ran from the room before it registered what broke the curse last time.

I should have kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**LOKI**

"Thor." I pound on the door repeatedly until he opens. His hair clung to his cheek where he had been lying, and the sleep was caked in his eyes.

"What is it brother?" Thor's voice is rigid and his eyes demanding.

"Thor, we must go to Asgard at once."

"We can't Loki. The bifrost is down."

"We could go in one of my secret entrances."

His eyes widen. "I thought they were only ways out..."

I roll my eyes as I shake my head. "They are doors; they go both ways."

"Wait." He holds out his hand, a small smile threatening to spread across his lips. "Why the sudden concern for Asgard?"

"I remember." I mumble knowing full well that he would make this into a big deal.

"What was that brother?"

"I remember okay? I remember that I fell in love with a woman who doesn't remember me and I remember the man who kicked me out of my own kingdom! Now we must get back. No more games."

His smile is wiped away, and my brother is ready for action. "Loki, we can't just go."

"Of course we can." I shake my head at his ignorance.

"Loki, what about Abigail."

My heart aches at her name. I shake my head again to eliminate the tears from forming. "She doesn't remember, what am I to do?"

"Make her remember. Just a little bit more time won't kill us. Just go talk to her."

"I just did." I snap, and he takes a step towards me. He carefully rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Try one last time brother." He then went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

**ABIGAIL**

Since we arrived at Stark Towers yesterday, people have been trying to fill me in on the last year. It's completely overwhelming to listen to all the things that occurred, in which I have no recollection. The worst is that everyone keeps mentioning how much Loki loved me, and I him. They all keep saying how they hope we "work this out," like we had an argument or something.

When I look at him, I see none of this love.

That's why when he came to my room last night, I was worried.

"Loki." My mouth had twitched upward against my better judgment. "Everyone wondered where you disappeared to."

"I was waiting to speak with you." His green eyes were incredibly intense as they fixed upon me.

"Oh." My voice came out too quietly. "About what?" Nerves were controlling my body, and I was scared of his motives.

"Listen, I understand that you may not want your memories back, and I can understand why. But please, help me. I keep getting this blips of interactions between us. Banner confirmed that they happened. So my memory is coming back, I just need a little assistance."

The worst possible scenario popped into my head, and I instantly backed away from him. "But what do you need me for?"

"I just want to talk to you."

I sighed and let him in the room. "Sure, sure. Come in."

He walked in a few times and then stopped suddenly.

"Loki?" He didn't even move. "Loki. Loki?" I waved my hands in front of his face. "Lokison?" I smile but he still doesn't move. "Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki." I keep saying his name, but nothing. "Thor!" I yell hopping that will piss him off. Nope. "Loki!"

He shakes his dark hair and his eyes fall on me. "Yes?" He asks like nothing is wrong.

"I called your name over a dozen times. Are you alright?" I raise an eyebrow.

He nods. "I remember."

"Remember?" I gasp. "All of it?" I slowly step towards him.

"Some. I remember talking to you in this room. I remember knowing that I was falling in love with you." He smiles, which causes me to smile. It's sweet. If it's true, why am I the only one who doesn't remember it? It's so frustrating. My pain is evident, and Loki's concerned face urges me to explain.

"I wish I could remember. I know I said maybe it was best if I didn't, but I hate missing so much. I hate not remembering anything from the last year. Natasha hugged me tonight like we were best friends. We have barley exchanged five words before, and they were not kind words. At least not in my memory." Light tears form in my eyes.

Then he is gone again. I let him float around in the memories we are supposed to share.

"What is Loki? What are you remembering?"

"Natasha wanted to be your friend. She said so when she was saying goodbye. It must have been when we were leaving for Asgard."

He stays in this memory, his eyes not focusing on me. He looks so peaceful, so happy. I don't think, I just reach out and cup his cheek. I had to know what he felt like, maybe it would help me remember.

Loki takes a step back against the door. I can tell he's remembering more.

"Loki?" I ask after a while. "What is it?" I whisper quietly.

"I have to go Abigail." He ran out of my room so quickly.

This is why I didn't want to remember. He remembered. He remembered that he loved me, and he still left me.

So, today I was doing something childish: hiding. I've been on the roof all morning, praying that no one will find me.

"There you are." Bruce came and sat next to me.

"Are you here to tell me how I lived a fairytale romance, and I need to "remember." I air quote and stress the _remember_, like it's something I could easily do.

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine Bruce."

"You're lying."

"No I'm n... Fine, I'm not okay. I'm frustrated. Why can't I remember? He does."

"We all have our own triggers. Your father's is you and Pepper. Mine is my temper. Loki's is you."

"Then what's mine? What's going to make me remember?" I cry and lean my heavy head on his shoulders.

"I don't know sweetie. I wish I could fix this for you." He laughs. "Maybe you forgot your husband so that you and I can finally be together."

I roll my eyes and laugh at his joke. "At least somethings don't change." I hug him.

"I'll never change. You never changed, you just grew. It'll happen soon. Don't worry sweetie." He presses a kiss into my hair and leaves me alone once more.


	17. Chapter 17

I stood up, preparing to go back inside when I saw him.

"Loki." I looked up at the tall man; he wore a blank expression, and wished yet again that I could remember him, so that I could read him.

"Abigail." He takes a step closer. "I just need to talk to you."

"Okay." I sigh. "What's up?" I ask nonchalantly, though his tone is ever so serious.

"I'm sorry for rushing out last night, I just had to take care of something."

"That's alright." I look down at my shoes to hide my lie.

"No it wasn't. I just remembered it all, and I remembered the man, the one who did this to us, and I'm afraid of what he's doing to Asgard."

"You don't have to explain to me."

"Yes I do because you're my wife."

I take a step back, and shake my head. "No, I'm not."

His eyes register the weight of my words; I just punched him in the gut, and he doesn't seem to have the strength to get up.

"Loki, I told you I want to remember, I just don't. I can't. When I look at you, I feel something. I know it's not love, but maybe someday it could be. Maybe I just need to get to know you again. We have time, why don't we try to fix this? We can have a new story." I reach out and lightly touch his arm.

"Abigail." He can't look at me. His voice rings the pain he feels.

"I'm sorry Loki."

I begin to walk away when my wrist is caught. I'm twirled around and wrapped in his arms. With one hand on my cheek, he presses his lips to my own. I had the intention of fighting him, but then it felt so right. We stay tangled together for a while before he pulls back and rests his forehead on my own. He is smiling as he looks down at me.

"You remember?" He asks like he already knows the answer.

I'm silent for a few moments, just breathing, before I answer. "No."

He drops his hands. "Really?"

"Really." I say quietly and watch as his spirit is crushed. "I'm sorry."

"No." He shakes his head. "It's fine." And he storms off once more.

A few hours later, when I finally make it back to my room, I'm exhausted. My heart aches when I think of Loki, and he's all I can think about.

I flip the light on, and throw my shoes into the corner. I click on the computer and bring Jarvis alive.

"Hello Miss Stark, it's been a long time."

"I know buddy. Apparently I've been gone for a while."

"Where have you been Miss Stark?"

"Asgard." A picture in the corner of the screen catches my attention. "What is that Jarvis?" I touch the photo.

"This is you and Sir Loki Miss before he went back to Asgard. Were you visiting him?"

Tears well in my eyes as I study the photo; we looked so happy. "Please make the picture go away."

"Yes Miss Stark. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No Jarvis."

"Goodbye Miss Stark. I hope to talk to you soon."

"Me too."

I turn, ready to fall into my bed when my eyes are caught. On my bed lay a locket. I pick it up, and study the piece of jewelry. It was oddly familiar, so I slipped it around my neck. When I looked in the mirror, I was overwhelmed with images.

_"__This is your connection home. This represents the life you lived and the life you are beginning. So you can always remember us." _My father's words echo as I see him put the locket around my neck the day Loki and I left for Asgard. I remember everything: from the day I met Loki until the day the unknown purple man entered our home and caused all this turmoil.

I still had so many questions, but as I touched the locket, I knew what I had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**LOKI**

I went back to Asgard without Thor. I couldn't wait for him, and I couldn't risk seeing Abigail again.

The kiss had worked last time, why didn't it this time?

I couldn't think about it, I had a kingdom to get back.

I expected to be attacked the moment I step foot in Asgard, but I wasn't. I got all the way to the palace without so much as an altercation with another person. Asgardians were walking the streets as if nothing was wrong. It was incredibly strange.

"Loki!" I heard Sif's voice from behind me, and turned to watch my friend come towards me. "There you are. Where have you been?" She is smiling, and I know something's wrong. She doesn't speak with a demanding tone, but with ease. Almost flirtatious.

"What's going on Sif?" I question. Her happiness falters for a moment.

"What do you mean? You were to meet me after my duel, and you didn't." She pouts. This woman has taken on entire armies by herself, and she now pouts before me. Wait, did she say I was to meet her.

"What do you mean I was supposed to meet you?"

"Um... For lunch. Remember?"

"Sif, I've been gone for the last two weeks. There was a man here..." I spun around as I remember my foe. Sif looks confused, and then a sudden realization seems to hit her.

"You've been gone where?"

"Midgard, with Abigail."

Her breathing becomes labored. "Then who have I been speaking with?"

"Sif?" I cup her shoulders, and force her to make eye contact. "What is going on?"

"About two weeks ago, you told me that Abigail hated it here. You said she wanted to go home, and call of the wedding. You told me you wanted to be with me." She smiled slightly though I can see the pain in her eyes. "That's what I was always destined for Loki, to be queen. I could do it. And I guess I thought you actually wanted me too. God knows your brother didn't." She sighs unhappily. "I was willing to see past your strange behavior because it was what I wanted."

"Sif." I say softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you would make a lovely queen, but I love Abigail." I look down as the pain crashes against my chest. I hate thinking about her. It's pointless loving someone who doesn't love you back. "But that man, he's the one who sent me away." I quickly tell my tale, and then she and I are sprinting down to the courts to find him.

"Took you long enough." The purple scale covered man sat upon my throne with a wicked smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**LOKI**

"Who is that?" Sif whispers in fear.

"The name is Sableo." He nods down at us. "Welcome back Loki. Where is your queen?" His evil smirk sparks anger within me.

"Abigail is none of your concern, I'm here to get you off. My. Throne." I grit.

"Oh." He laughs as he stands. "Here you go. I never wanted it."

"You didn't?" I'm taken by surprise and this sends the villain into hysterics.

"Of course not. Taking the throne was never even apart of my plan, it just simply happened. Your friend here was so excited when I told her that your wife had gone back to Earth that I knew I couldn't pass up the chance to play with her." He snickers as he takes in Sif's ashamed expression. I feel the pain of my friend.

"I'm very sorry Sif." I mutter quietly.

"Oh that's rich Loki." Sableo starts walking towards me. "You really have lost it, haven't you? My Master knew you were weak, but he is going to love this!"

"Your Master? Who do you work for?"

"Oh and old admirer. He sent me to see if you would could be returned to your glory." He makes a sad face. "But you couldn't. That girl poisoned your mischievous mind. It's a real shame." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I should be off; now that your wife is gone, there is nothing more I can use to play with you. No bother, it was fun while it lasted."

He starts walking away. "No you don't." My hologram next to Sif disappears, and the real me stands before him in my battle armor. I raise my spear to him and let it's magic flow out. The man is thrown backwards, and Sif jumps out of the way. He rises with a grin.

"You know those powers I gave to your queen? I let her borrow my powers for a little while." The water from the pools along the outside of the courts rise, and crash the floor at the wave of his hands. Waves cause Sif and I to lose our balance. I take to hand to hand combat with the man. Behind him, I see Sif has found a sword from an armor statue at the base of the throne. I keep the man focused on me, allowing her to sneak up on him.

Rain is falling through the open ceiling, and it has become difficult to see my foe.

"Even with nothing left to fight for, you don't give up do you?" He grunts as I dodge a punch. Sif is right behind him.

"Nope, because now I have nothing to lose." With that, I push him into the sword blade and narrowly miss my own abdomen. His face is etched with surprise and amusement.

"I didn't know you still had it in you." He laughs softly though I can tell it is painful.

"It never left me." I say quietly. "I just choose to no longer be that way."

"But why? What will stop you now that Abigail is gone?"

"Abigail's being gone won't stop me from living this way. I still love her, so how I think won't change." I make eye contact with Sif, and she looks depressed.

Sableo shakes his head. "Love is weakness Loki."

"No it's not, it's strength." I say curtly, as I nod to Sif to take the sword out. As she does, the man falls to the ground, defeated.

"Loki..." Sif starts but I cut her off.

"Go make sure passage by the bifrost is open again. Thor may want to come see me." I smile slightly. "He's going to be so upset that I didn't let him help." I look down at Sableo's body and think of Abigail. As much as I loved her, I think my biggest fear about losing her was that I would fall back into my old ways. But I know I won't. I was right at the beginning when I said that I needed her to rule the right way. Now I know I can do it without her, but only because at one time, I did have her.


	20. Chapter 20

**ABIGAIL**

I found Loki's room, and I knocked.

"Loki?" I pounded repeatedly, with no avail.

"Miss Stark?" Thor steps out of the room next door. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your brother. Have you seen him?" I push my hair out of my eyes, and swallow the desperate need to see my husband.

"Loki went back to Asgard." He looks upset, but defeated.

I sigh and shake my head. "Gosh dang it." I hit the wall softly.

"What's wrong Miss Abigail?"

"I remember." I meet eyes with my brother-in-law and his eyes widen.

"You do? How?"

I touch the locket that had mysteriously appeared in my bedroom. "I don't know, I just do. I must get to him."

"You can't, the bifrost is closed, and Loki is the only one who knows the secret ways in. He was supposed to take me with him so that we could stop whoever do this to you, but he left a few hours ago."

"No, no, no." My heart quickened as I thought of Loki taking on that man, and maybe an army, alone. I had to get to him. "I have to try it anyway. Maybe Heimdall has just been preoccupied." I try to stay hopeful. I leave before Thor can crush my dreams, running towards the elevator. I reach the roof, and step into the open air. "Heimdall? Can you open the bifrost please? I need to come home."

I stand there, and nothing happens. I try a few more times before my emotions get the best of me. After screaming at the empty sky, I sit down, crying.

"Abby?" Dad's voice sounds behind me. "Sweetheart? What's going on?"

"I need to see Loki, but he left."

Dad sits beside me, a hopeful look in his eyes. "You need to see Loki? Why?"

I sigh and brush away the tears. "I remember dad. I love him, and he needs to know I remember."

"You remember! How?" He is so excited, it's so strange to see him so happy at the idea of Loki and I together.

"The locket." I touch my necklace and dad's excitement turns into a smug grin.

"Loki knew that enchantment would work."

"What enchantment?" I ask in wonder.

"Right before you all left, he suggested we get you something that he could enchant to hold all the good memories from home so that it would make it easier to leave. It was supposed to ease your homesickness. I guess it actually encapsulated your memories."

"Really?" Even without meaning to, Loki was still saving me. "But dad," I shake my head. "How did it just end up in my bedroom?"

"I found it. It came with you from Asgard somehow; you weren't wearing it, but I did find it on your bedroom floor before we came here. I didn't know if it would actually help or not."

I throw my arms around him. "Thank you daddy." Without meaning it, he was still saving me too.

He hugs me tight. "You're welcome Abs." He kisses my temple. "I love you so much." His eyes are glistening with tears when he pulls away. "But you need to go see Loki."

I look at the sky, sad once more. "I tried. The bifrost won't open. Thor said it was closed, and that Loki is the only one who knew the secret entrances."

"Try it one more time." His tone sounds confident. I decided I have nothing less to lose.

"Heimdall?" I look into the sky. "I want to go home."

A shower of rainbow light streams down, surrounding me. Dad takes a step back, smiling.

"Goodbye Mrs. Laufeyson."

"Goodbye Mr. Stark." I smile and salute him as I'm taken away.

I land in the spinning contraption, and smile.

"I'm sorry for the delay Your Majesty." Heimdall apologizes. "I was not allowed to let anyone in."

I shake my head. "Don't be Heimdall. Wait, you wouldn't let you?" My eyes focus on him as my heartbeat quickens.

"Sabelo. The man who was pretending to be Loki, but I could not argue is rule as he had taken Loki's form."

"Oh no." I gasp and thing of the danger my husband must be in. "Loki." I start to run.

"Your Majesty!" Heimdall tries to get my attention, but I continue running down the rainbow bridge.

"Loki!" I scream. Citizens stop to stare at me. Some bow, but others forget to do so as they see their soon to be queen in such an ungraceful state. My hair is wild, and my clothing sticking to my body when I reach the palace. I sprint down the grand hallway to the courts. I see Loki, but then I remember what Heimdall said. The man had taken Loki's form.

So I put him to the test.

"Loki!" I scream, and he turns to me instantly.

Surprise is evident on his face. "Abigail." He yells and turns towards me as well. We meet in the middle, crashing together. He spins me in his arms and I reach up to kiss him. Yes, this was my husband. Strong, and tender. Oh how I've missed him. "What are you doing?" He whispers when he pulls away.

"I came to save you." I smile, and suddenly I'm alert of our surroundings. No one is in the courts, and Loki doesn't seem anxious. "Where is Salebo?"

"Who told you his name?" He sets me down, but still holds me close, like he's afraid he's going to lose me.

"Heimdall. He said he took your form and commanded he not open the bifrost."

"He did. But he's gone now." He smiles proudly.

I smirk up at him. "You stole my daring rescue."

"I'm sorry my dear." He laughs. "I'll let you have the next one." He leans down instinctively to kiss me, but stops a breath away. "Wait."

"Why did you come to Asgard in the first place?" I give him a look, and he smiles. "You remember?"

I roll my eyes and kiss him passionately. "Does that feel like I remembered?"

He laughs with eyes closed. "How?"

"The locket." I touch the necklace against my chest. He smiles.

"I forgot I enchanted it. Where was it?"

"My father had it. He hoped it would help. Turns out it was the key to my memory."

"I'm glad." He smiles and pulls me close. "I've missed you Miss Stark."

"I'm sorry, but I think this ring means my name is Mrs. Laufeyson." I wiggle my finger at him, and he chuckles.

"I like that better, Mrs. Laufeyson." Loki kiss me once more, and I wrap my arms around his neck.


	21. Chapter 21

_A few months later. _

**ABIGAIL**

"How do I look daddy?" I mess with my curls anxiously.

My father laughs and he grabs my hands. "You look stunning Abigail. Truly." He smiles with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "We've already done this, I don't know why I'm so sad, or why you're freaking out."

I smirk. "I don't know either. I guess I'm afraid of tripping in front of everyone, or fainting when Loki puts the crown on my head."

"Neither will happen Abs, stop worrying."

"Only if you stop crying." I wipe a tear from my dad's eye.

"I can't. I'm giving my only baby away. I'm giving her to Loki." He says his name in a menacing tone that causes us both to laugh.

"He's not bad anymore dad. I think he's proved that countless times."

"I know." He sighs heavily. "But if he hurts you, I will kill him. Or maybe I'll have Banner do that." We share another laugh.

"Your Majesty? Are you ready?" Sif smiles kindly at me. Since I'd been back, she had explained to me the reason for her distance. She had been betrothed to Thor at a young age by Odin without his knowledge, and when Jane Foster came into the picture, Odin canceled the betrothal. She had been trained her whole life to be queen, and she had a hard time accepting that it wouldn't happen. I felt for her, I guess that's what made us friends.

I nod, and pull my veil down in front of my face as she opens the doors. Everyone is standing watching dad and I. "Ready Abs?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiles as we start down the aisle to meet my beaming husband for our official marriage ceremony.

That day, I officially became the queen of Asgard, and the wife of the only man I ever wanted. When dad gave my my watch, and I became a "superhero," I had said that I no longer dreamed of being a princess. And that's true because being queen is so much better. Now I dream about the princess that will one day inhabit this palace, and I'll pray that she will find as much happiness as her mother.

THE END

***Author's Note***

_Special thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this story, and the first two. I have loved writing them. :) I hope you enjoyed them as much as I have. I hope you will continue to read what I write, and leave your comments. I love to hear from all of you! If you want me to continue with this idea (Loki and Abby) I would need new ideas because I'm all dried up. Leave me a comment or private message me! _

_ Thanks guys! Love you all!_

_ Abigail_


End file.
